The electromagnetic seabed logging (EM-SBL) technique is a new hydrocarbon exploration tool based on electromagnetic data, and is disclosed in Eidesmo et al., (2002) “Sea Bed Logging, a new method for remote and direct identification of hydrocarbon filled layers in deepwater areas”, The Leading Edge, 20, No. 3, 144-152 and in Ellingsrud et al., (2002) “Remote sensing of hydrocarbon layers by seabed logging SBL: Results from a cruise offshore Angola”, First Break, 21, No. 10, 972-982. EM-SBL is a special application of controlled-source electromagnetic (CSEM) sounding. CSEM sounding has been used successfully for a number of years to study ocean basins and active spreading centres. SBL is the first application of CSEM for remote and direct detection of hydrocarbons in marine environments. The two first successful SBL surveys published were offshore West Africa (Eidesmo et al. and Ellingsrud et al. above) and offshore mid-Norway, Røsten et al., (2003) “A Seabed Logging Calibration Survey over the Ormen Lange gas field”, EAGE, 65th Ann. Internat. Mtg., Eur. Assoc. Geosc. Eng., Extended Abstracts, P058. Both studies were carried out in deep water environments (greater than 1,000 meter water depth).